The Proposal
by TheFireGirl
Summary: What exactly happened when Emmett proposed to Rosalie for the first time. What if there were a few...complications before he could finally place the ring on her finger.
1. Emmett POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. That right belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer…I only wish that I did.**

**Hello my lovely readers. This will be a fairly short piece, probably a three shot, about my version of what happened when Emmett proposed to Rosalie. I always pictured there to be a bit more to it than Rosalie just saying "yes". These two are my favorite couple, and I find them the most fun to write. Enjoy and please take some time to write a Review! (Even if it's a bad one!)**

"Are you ready?" Esme asked me as she straightened the collar on my shirt. It was a big night, one that the entire family had been helping me to plan for the past month. One that would change my life forever, literally. They all knew how excited I was to finally get the chance to ask her. This morning, Edward couldn't feed me enough grizzly bears to even make a dent in the excitement that I felt about this day.

I nodded, and then followed her into the living room, where Edward, Carlisle and my beautiful Rosalie were playing cards. I swallowed nervously, and started to fidget as Esme joined Carlisle on the sofa. Edward glanced up knowingly at me, and I saw Carlisle give me an encouraging smile. I thought back to when I had talked to him and Edward about this whole matter only a little over a month ago.

Being a bit old school, I had wanted to ask for her fathers permission to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. Seeing how it was rather impossible to ask her actual father, I knew that asking Carlisle would be the next best thing. I also knew that it was highly unnecessary, but it was also how I was raised and it felt like the right thing to do. Edward had also gone with me to pick out the ring. I knew it was cheating a bit, but I wanted some help picking it out, and the person who had a direct access to Rosalie's thoughts seemed like the obvious best choice. I didn't really know anything about wedding rings, and neither did he for that matter, but he could _see_ exactly what ring she wanted in her head, and just guided me towards the right one. It was pretty extravagant, for these times anyway. It was a princess cut, with two carats. The shopkeeper had nearly died when I said I wanted one that size, and almost fainted when I was able to pay for it all in cash that very day.

Bringing my mind back into the present, I slowly joined the family, and watched as they finished up their game.

Rosalie won, "Ha! Take that Edward," she said before leaning over to me for a victory kiss. It really was a victory when you won against a mind reader.

When we pulled apart, she noticed that the others were all looking at us with knowing smiles, although Edward's seemed more like a smirk than a smile. I knew that it was time for me to make my move.

"Rosalie," I said, standing up to get her attention. She smiled back at me, but said nothing.

"For all my life, I was always dreaming of this. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my angel, my flower, my everything. You mean the world to me, no matter if the day is good or bad. For all my life I had always hoped to find that one special girl that I would love until the end of my days. With you, I found that girl. And thanks to you, I can love you forever and be with you forever. If you'll let me. I love you with all of my heart, and I will love you forever. So, Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you do me the amazing honor of marrying me?"

I starred at her when I finished, looking deep into her golden eyes. It had taken me a long time to decide what to say, and I usually never gave long speeches like the one I just did. Edward said that I had given him a headache due to the sheer number of times I had practiced it in my head. I looked back at my girl, I had just laid my heart out on a silver platter for her, and now all I could do is wait.

She had a sharp intake of breath, and then the whole room was silent for what seemed like an hour. Finally she spoke, and if she still had the ability to cry, I think she would have.

Her voice shook slightly, and she tore her eyes and hands away from mine. "No, I'm so sorry Emmett, I can't." Before I could say anything, she was running from the room, and I was too shocked to stop her. I could only watch as the body of the woman I loved retreated further and further into the woods. Arms wrapped around me as I sunk to the floor, stunned. Somewhere in my mind, I heard the sound of Edwards voice as he called after Rosalie and the whooshing as he chased after her. I just sat there, unthinking. I was broken.

**So, there you have it. That was the first chapter, in Emmett's POV. I really hoped you liked it. As I said before, I always thought that there was something more to this proposal. You'll find out why in the next chapter. Part two is Rosalie's POV, and to finish I am planning on Part three being from Emmett's POV. I really hoped you enjoyed it and please Read and Review. They certainly help me to write faster…(HINT, HINT)**

**Up Next: We find out exactly what Rosalie was thinking in that moment, and also what exactly happened when Edward flew out the door after her.**


	2. Rosalie POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. That right belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer…I only wish that I did.**

**Hello my lovely readers. This is the second chapter of my version of what happened when Emmett proposed to Rosalie. It will probably be a three-shot, maybe four. I always pictured there to be a bit more to it than Rosalie just saying "yes". Enjoy and please take some time to write a Review! (Even if it's a bad one!) Seriously, reviews are like candy to me! I don't care if their sweet or sour ones, I still want them!**

I wasn't really paying much attention to what was happening in front of me. I was playing a game of cards with Edward and Carlisle, but I wasn't really having any fun. _Where is Emmett,_ I thought? He always makes me feel happy when he's there. Actually, not just happy, but safe to. I was never board when he was with me. I laid down a card for my turn, and then got lost in my thoughts again.

Finally, Emmett and Esme came out of the kitchen and over to me. He sat down as I played my last card. I had won, and smirked at Edward. The selfish mind reader had it coming, "Ha! Take that Edward," I said before leaning over to Emmett for a victory kiss. It really was a victory when you won against a mind reader. My victory didn't last long though, because each time I kissed Emmett I knew that one day he would move on to another girl. I wouldn't have him forever, I couldn't. Even that had been taken from me in this new life. So each time I kissed him, It was with a sadness because I didn't know if it would be the last time.

When we pulled apart, I noticed that the others were all looking at us with knowing smiles, although Edward's seemed more like a smirk than a smile. I got scared for a second, what was going on?

"Rosalie," Emmett said, standing up to get my attention. I smiled back at him, but said nothing. Inside, my head was whirring. No, No! This couldn't be happening. It was what I wanted most of all but could never have, and he was just throwing it at me like it meant nothing. I didn't want to hurt him. I loved him too much. But I couldn't be with him, not anymore.

He started his speech, "For all my life, I was always dreaming of this. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my angel, my flower, my everything. You mean the world to me, no matter if the day is good or bad. For all my life I had always hoped to find that one special girl that I would love until the end of my days. With you, I found that girl. And thanks to you, I can love you forever and be with you forever. If you'll let me. I love you with all of my heart, and I will love you forever. So, Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you do me the amazing honor of marrying me?"

The room was dead silent, nobody was even breathing. He was looking up at me with those big, golden eyes. Eyes that I loved. Eyes that I could no longer have. He didn't deserve me anymore; he deserved someone who was whole, someone who could give him everything. That wasn't me, not any longer. I felt my eyes burn slightly, if I was still human I was sure that I would be crying. My voice shook slightly as I finally answered him, "No, I'm so sorry Emmett, I can't."

I was up and running from the room before he could say anything. I just ran, further and further into the woods surrounding our spacious property. I heard Edward call out to me, telling me to wait and that it was okay. But it wasn't, it never would be anymore and he should know that. He was a freakin' mind reader after all. I could tell that he was following me, but I didn't stop. He was faster than me, so he would catch up sooner or later. I just hoped that it was closer to later.

It was about an hour or so before he caught up, which is pretty good. I must have been running pretty fast in order to hold out on him for that long. I stopped suddenly, figuring that Edward would force me to soon anyway. Plus, I got to smirk as Edward raced ahead of me for a millisecond before coming back to where I waited.

"What?" I demanded harshly.

"Rosalie," he said slowly. "I…"

"I know you saw my thoughts, Edward. Please save us both some time and stop pretending you didn't," I said harshly. "Just say it."

He looked appalled for a second, but said nothing.

_Seriously_, I thought-screamed at him. _I know what you'll say. You think that it doesn't matter, but you don't know that. You can't say that Edward, you have no idea. It does matter; there is absolutely no way that it doesn't._

He looked at me for a second, and I almost screamed at him again. I didn't however, because I saw no pity in his eyes. _Good_, I thought. _I didn't want anyone's pity. I waited for him to speak._

His voice was calm when he spoke again. "Rosalie, You're forgetting that although I saw your thoughts, I also saw Emmett's too. When I said that it doesn't matter to him I was telling you the truth, it doesn't. He loves you, and nothing else matters to him. You just need to talk to him, explain. He will understand, I promise."

Everything was silent, until I looked up at him. For the first time in my life, I was unsure of myself. "Really?" I asked him.

"Yes," he whispered. "Just explain it to him, you can do it Rose."

We both turned our heads back in the direction of the house when we heard the sounds of a vampire approaching. Edward turned back to me again and whispered, "Emmett's coming, you can do it Rose. I know you can," before he too disappeared into the forest just seconds before Emmett caught up to me. I had the fleeting thought that he was going back to the house, but gave it no thought because my attention was now focused on Emmett.

For the first time since I had saved him from the bear, he didn't have a smile on his face. He looked broken as he approached me; it hurt me to realize that I was the reason that he was so desolate. But, as I looked into his eyes, I still saw a sparkle of hope in them. Now knowing that everything was not lost, I worked up the nerve to say something. Anything that would bring the smile back onto his face, and hopefully keep it there for the rest of eternity.

"Hey Emmett," I said slowly, with a grin on my face.

He looked up at me, "Hey Rosie," he said, a bit of that old happiness creeping back into his voice.

**A/N: Hello Again. Has anybody figured out why Rosalie is so apprehensive about saying yes? Leave a review with your guesses! (HINT, HINT!) I really hope you liked part two, and I really hope that you let me know if you did (or didn't). **

**Up Next: Rosalie explains everything to Emmett, and it will be in Emmett's POV.**

**Until next time, **

**TFG**


	3. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. That right belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer…I only wish that I did.**

**Hello my lovely readers. This is the third chapter of my version of what happened when Emmett proposed to Rosalie. This is the last chapter of my short story. I always pictured that the proposal would have bit more to it than Rosalie just saying "yes". Enjoy and please take some time to WRITE A REVIEW! (Even if it's a bad one!) Seriously, reviews are like candy to me! I don't care if their sweet or sour ones, I still want them!**

"Hey Emmett," she said slowly, grinning.

I looked up at her, "Hey Rosie," I said, my voice starting to come back to its normal, happy octave. "So…you don't want to marry me?"

"No," she said, looking away from me.

I ran over to her so that I could hold her chin with my hand. "Does that mean that you do want to marry me?" If she were human I could tell that she'd have been crying by now.

"Yes," she said softly. I grinned, but before I could say anything she continued. "But that doesn't change anything, Em. I can't marry you, I can't marry anyone."

I could tell that she felt heartbroken at these words, so I continued. "But why Rosie? Why can't you? You love me and I love you and that will never change because I will never stop loving you."

I could feel her hesitating, so I spoke softly into her ear, "Please Angel?"

It was silent for a few seconds before she started to speak and I listened with rapt attention. I was willing to go the end of the earth to do something that would change her mind. "You don't deserve me Emmett, I'm sorry I let it go on this long. I should have stopped it much sooner, and I admit that. So I'm sorry, but it doesn't change anything you don't deserve me.

I could literally fell her breaking in my arms, so I pulled her even closer to my chest. "Why?" I asked her softly.

It was awhile before she continued, almost hissing. "I'm broken, Emmett. Impure. You know what happened before I was changed, what those monsters did to me. I can't be with you or anyone else, not when I can't give them everything. You deserver everything from a girl and I can't give you that. So, you don't deserve me. Could you please leave now, this is already harder than it needs to be."

Instead of listening to her, I just pulled her closer. "No,"

"Emmett, please?"

"No," I said again. "Listen to me. I don't care, I love you and that is all that matters. I know what those monsters did to you, and believe me if you hadn't gone and killed them, I would have. They're monsters, and Rosie and what they did to you was monstrous, but I don't care. Rosie, they raped you, that wasn't your choice and it doesn't make you impure. You are an angel, You are my angel, To me you will always be pure."

She looked up at me, and I could finally see a small piece of hope in her eyes. "Honest?" she asked, "It really doesn't matter to you?"

"There is nothing to matter, nothing to worry about. You are pure, and I will never see you as anything else."

She smiled, and I couldn't resist adding something else. I moved my lips so that I could whisper into her ear, "At least until I have my way with you." I felt her shiver in my arms.

"Emmett." She scolded.

"Just being honest, Rosie," I winked at her and she finally laughed. "So, I guess that means I have to ask you something again. Rosalie, I love you so will you please finally agree to marry me?"

She thought about it for a millisecond, and the smirked at me. _Oh, no,_ I thought.

"No," she said, still smirking.

"Rosie?" I whined.

This time it was her that whispered in my ear, "I always imagined the person who was proposing to be on their knee, not on my lap."

I looked down, and we both laughed. _That's very true,_ I thought. Slowly, I got up onto my knee and she stood up. "Rosie, my angel, my flower. My sweet, sexy, smart, hot girl. I love you, and I promise that I will never stop loving you for the rest of eternity. Will you please do me the amazing honor of marrying me?"

She loved at me, with love and adoration shining in her eyes before she said, "Yes. "

I let out a giant whoop and placed the ring on her finger. Then I picked her up and swooped her around in a circle, all while kissing her with as much passion as I could manage. I had a family, a fiancée, and we could be together forever. Life is good.

**I really hope you enjoyed, and that you please take the time to WRITE A REVIEW!**

**Until next time,**

**TFG**


End file.
